MeteVision Song Contest 7
|presenters = Laura Pausini, Francesca Michielin |host = RAI |executive = Antonio Abelli |conductor = |opening = "Luce che entra", by Lorenzo Fragola |interval = "L'amore esiste", by Francesca "Occidentali's karma", by Francesco Gabbani |entries = 23 |winner = "Comme tous les soirs", by Zaho |logo = 7Logo1.png |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs. |nex2 = |map year = |debut = ''-'' |withdraw = |return = |name = MeteVision Song Contest |nex = 8 |year = 7 |pre = 6}} Song or performer selected Confirmed countries Participated in the past but not in this edition}} MeteVision Song Contest 7, often referred to as MSC#7, was the seventh edition of MeteVision Song Contest, held in Bologna, Italy. The edition started the 30th June 2018, and ended the 22nd July 2018. 23 countries participated in this edition, with Montenegro withdrawing from the contest, no one debuting and Tunisia returning to the competition. Zaho from Algeria won the contest with the song "Comme tous les soirs" receving a total of 114 points, 7 points ahead the runner-up, Syria. France finishing in third place with 95 points. The host country, Italy achieved a 7th place with 86 points. The last place was for Portugal, that got 10 points. Organization Once Italy won the festival, the organization had to decide where would the festival be in its seventh edition. Several cities presented their applications and the organization had to decide which one was the best. MBU confirmed the 30th June that Bologna would host MSC#7. At that meeting, MBU also said the theme of this edition, Enjoy your art, relating it with the need to make people be comfortable with everything they do and love. The host channel, RAI, decided to have well-known and young presenters. They believed that they could be famous people, so they thought in choosing Laura Pausini and Francesca Michielin to present MSC#7. Location 'Unipol Arena' The Unipol Arena (previously known as Futureshow Station and PalaMalaguti) is an indoor sporting arena located in Casalecchio di Reno, Province of Bologna, Italy. The seating capacity of the arena for basketball games is 11,000 people, and the seating capacity for concerts is 18,000 people. It was opened in December 1993. It is currently home to the Virtus Bologna basketball team. During the year 2008, the arena had restyling works, which included a new museum dedicated to Virtus' history, four new JumboTrons, new white seats and black stairs, and new white parquet. In October 2011, the arena changed its name to the current Unipol Arena, in a name sponsorship marketing deal, which was scheduled to last through 2016. In summer 2016, the capacity of the arena for basketball games increased from 8,650 up to 11,000. The arena was also connected to a suburban train station. Other museums will also be built, one dedicated to Futurshow, and one dedicated to Luciano Pavarotti. 'Bologna' Bologna is the capital and largest city of the Emilia-Romagna Region in Northern Italy. It is the seventh most populous city in Italy, at the heart of a metropolitan area of about one million people. The city has been a major urban centre for centuries, first under the Etruscans, then under the Romans, then as a free municipality and signoria, when it was among the largest European cities by population. Famous for its towers, churches and lengthy porticoes, Bologna has a well-preserved historical centre, thanks to a careful restoration and conservation policy which began at the end of the 1970s. Home to the oldest university in the world, the University of Bologna, established in AD 1088, the city has a large student population that gives it a cosmopolitan character. In 2000 it was declared European capital of culture and in 2006, a UNESCO "city of music". Bologna is an important agricultural, industrial, financial and transport hub, where many large mechanical, electronic and food companies have their headquarters as well as one of the largest permanent trade fairs in Europe. According to the most recent data gathered by the European Regional Economic Growth Index (E-REGI) of 2009, Bologna is the first Italian city and the 47th European city in terms of its economic growth rate. As a consequence, Bologna is also one of the wealthiest cities in Italy, often ranking as one of the top cities in terms of quality of life in the country: in 2011 it ranked 1st out of 107 Italian cities. Bologna has a humid subtropical climate (Köppen climate classification: Cfa). Annual precipitation oscillates between around 450 mm (18 in) and 900 mm (35 in), with the majority generally falling in spring and autumn. Snow occasionally falls during winter and heavy snowfalls; the last major event was in November 2012. Participants 23 countries participated in the edition. 'Withdrawing countries' Bellow a list of all withdrawing countries: * 'Returning countries' Bellow a list of all returning countries: * 'Selected songs' Results The Show Voting results '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the grand final. See also *MeteVision Song Contest *MeteVision Song Contest 1 *MeteVision Song Contest 2 *MeteVision Song Contest 3 *MeteVision Song Contest 4 *MeteVision Song Contest 5 *MeteVision Song Contest 6